prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FairySina/FairyReview: Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Tsuyoku Yasashiku Utsukushiku! Our Dreams will never despair! Over the last two months (I guess, I don’t remember when I started) was watching the 12th season of Pretty Cure Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Because of my heavy opinions of that season before watching it, I thought I might share my opinions with you. First of all, so that you understand where I started; I never liked Go! Princess in the first place. I didn’t like the theme (princesses), the animation and the characters seemed to not be appealing to me. However, back in November I fell for Pafu. So yes, the only reason I decided to watch Go! Princess was because of Pafu. But I also wanted to give the season an honest chance to prove me wrong. I wanted it to change my opinion on Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Go! Princess didn’t start off very well in my opinion. The first ten episodes were almost as boring as some filler episodes of A La Mode. I was hoping that as soon Twilight appeared, everything would get more interesting. Luckily, Twilight did get some spicy into the princess soup. I can’t exactly say what it was, what about Twilight made everything interesting, but I felt a lot like Shut. I love Twilight and I also liked Towa/Cure Scarlet very much! There were still some filler episodes that were boring, especially - and I have to apologize to say that - Minami’s. Don’t get me wrong, I like Minami, but except for that Christmas episode, her character and her episodes lacked something I can’t say what but it was obviously missing. No, I do like Minami, she reminds me a lot of Karen, but Minami is merely my least favorite character of the season. Yet, I don’t hate her! If I did, I’d say “I hate Minami” not “I like Minami”. My favorite characters the season were probably Shut, Pafu, Aroma and Kuroro, so no Cure anyway. But the last time my favorite character was a Cure was in Fresh Pretty Cure!, so it’s normal. xD I’ve even come to like Haruka, even if she gets a little annoying throughout the season. Especially when story relevant episodes center around her. This is something I need to blame the fandom on now. I’m upset how people say “if you want split screen time, watch Go! Princess”, but the reality is that I watched 7 episodes and 5 of them were Haruka centered. That is not shared spotlight. But I’m not here to hate on her. After all, her final “dreams and despair are connected” was awesome, it almost made me tear up. But I could hate on Kanata for so much. No, not for disappearing, but for seemingly caring more for Haruka than for his sister he thought he had lost… Supposed to be ship or not, family comes first. … Oh and btw. I didn’t ship anything in Go! Princess… Ah, where we’ve been talking about Fresh, I need to admit that when Go! Princess first aired, I thought Go! Princess might be a Fresh rip-off (three Cures to the start, leader is blonde, villain becomes red Cure). I got rid of that thought back in 2015, but when watching Go! Princess I realized that there’s nothing, nothing at all, besides those listed above, that Go! Princess and Fresh Pretty Cure! have in common, AT ALL! Let’s see, what else is to say…? Go! Princess has lovely characters, inside and outside the school. And how the girls gathered their new keys always touched me. It was done better than how the girls gathered the Linkle Stones in Mahou Tsukai for example. The OST was a master piece, even thought I am not a fan of the opening and the two ending songs. The first ending and the opening are catchy, but that’s all, sadly. And I loved how realistic some reactions were. Pafu and Aroma get added to the “best mascots in history” list. I still think the Music Princess Palace was… >>insert “wtf” Kirara face here<< //coughs// I wouldn’t have turned a whole palace into a toy tbh @Toei. You wanna know why I hated Go! Princess so much the past two years? Because people didn’t stop trying to convince me of how good it was. Whenever I said “I don’t like Go! Princess”, someone else said “OMG, you need to watch it you’ll love it!”. And it doesn’t matter if I came to like it now, everyone was just so annoying with that season towards me that they didn’t give me the chance to like it! I watched Go! Princess now, because I wanted to. Because I wanted to see how I feel about the story, the characters, etc. and not “how much I will love it” according to someone else… Final words, Go! Princess is not one of my most favorite Pretty Cure seasons… Yet, it also is not one of my least favorite anymore. I think it deserves to be #5 right after the Futari wa seasons. (#1 are Fresh and Yes! 5, #2 is GoGo!, #3 are Futari wa and Max Heart and #4 is Splash Star = my favorite Pretty Cure seasons) Yes, my first and third placements are shared. Maybe I’m gonna watch other Pretty Cure seasons (still have to watch fully: Heartcatch, Suite, Smile, HaCha and Mahou Tsukai) and share my opinions with you guys ~ See you around and Gokigen yo! Category:Blog posts